dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb User Battle Royale
(Top TN By Me, bottom TN by Oofman78) Discription Mario vs TF2 vs Overwatch vs JoJo vs Bomberman! Which Bomb user would win Poll Also this guys here—-> Who do you want to win? Waluigi Demoman Junkrat Duwang (Kira) Bomberman Fight Round 1: Waluigi vs Demoman It all starts in Waluigi Stadium Waluigi is practice racing for the grand tournament He was the only one there, at least he thought Demoman is riding in his Bumpercar Waluigi: I think thats for now Demonam crashes into his kart Waluigi: HEY, WHI DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! Demoman: Eh uh i-i luv ya man (Burps) Waluigi: IMMA GONNA BEAT YOUR DRUNK SCOTTISH BUT! Demoman; Oh, ya wanna fight, im gonna kill yanand ill uh- HERE WE GOOOOO! (Song) Waluigi pulls out his Tennis Racket Demoman pulls out his sword Demoman: Your dead now eh Waluigi and Demoman start to have a sword fight Demoman points the sword at Waluigis nose until Waluigi kicks the sword out of his hand Demoman: NOOOOOO! Waluigi: WAHAHA Demoman gets his spike-bomb launcher He shoots a bomb at Waluigis butt Waluigi: Owie! Demoman: BWAHAHAHAHA! While Demoman was laughing, Waluigi pulls out a Bob-om Demoman: Oh no! Waluigi throws the bomb at Demoman It explodes and Demomans body parts fly everywhere K.O. DEMOMAN IS DEAD Waluigi: WAHAHAHAA! The bomb on Waluigi explode, but he still remains alive Round 2: Kira vs Junkrat Kira is having a picnic Kira: Oh, what a beautiful Duwang. Chew Until he heres an explosion Kira: WHAT COUKD BE RUINING MY QUIET AND PEACEFUL HOUR! Junkrat: G’Day Mate, Im Junkrat, the Australian bomber! Kira: Your ruining my peace! Junkrat: Not my problem Daivid Bowie! FIGHT! (Song) Junkrat launches alot of bombs at Kira Kira: KILLAH QUEEN! Killer Queen sheilds Kira from all the bombs Junkrat: What the bloody heck is going on here! Killer Queen throws a tiny tank with a skull on it Kira: Killer Queen‘s first bomb, Sheer Heart Attack! Junkrat: To easy! He throws more bombs to stoo the bomb Shear Heart Attack remains undamaged Junkrat: WHAT! Shear Heart Attack causes a huge explosion, killing Junkrat K.O. JUNKRAT US DEAD! Kira: I showed him whise the real bomber Round 3: Kira vs Waluigi Kira is walking around in Morioh until he hears an awkward noise WAAAAAAAH! Kira: WHAT THE HECK? Waluigi is riding his kart on Morioh streets Kira: Okay, I’ve had enough of this! Kira: HEY, YOU! DO YOU KNOW THE DISRUPTION YOUVE CAUSED! Waluigi: No Kira: Tha-Thats it! IVE HAD ENOUG, FIRST AN AUSTRALIAN GUY BOMBING EVERYTHING, NOW... THIS! Waluigi: What are you gonna do about it? Kira: I’ll show you FIGHT! (Song) Waluigi throws a Bob’om up in the air and hits it at Kira It hits Kira and explodes Kira: Ow, Killer Queens Third bimb, BITES ZA DUSTO! Waluigi: It doesn’t look so ba-WAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! It causes a big explosion reversing time before this fight Kira: I-I DID IT, IT ACTIVATED! K.O. WALUIGI IS (SADLY) DEAD! Kira can now live a quiet and peaceful life (Sound) Round 4: Kira vs Bomberman Suddenly, someone throws a bomb at Kira It explodesm kira and his breifcase drip to the floor Kira: WHY LORDM WHY! Bomberman: Hey, Im Bomberman (Song) Kira: Killer Queen has already touched that bomb Bomberman dies like how Shigechi did K.O. BOMBERMAN IS DEAD! Results (Song) THE WINNER IS... YOSHIKAGE KIRA! Waluigi beat Demo Kira beat Junkrat Kira beat Waluigi Kira beat BombermanCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Mario vs Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Vs Valve Themed DBX Fights Category:'Overwatch Vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBXs Category:Mario Vs TF2 Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Blizzard themed DBX Fights Category:Jojo vs Overwatch themed DBX’s Category:Male Vs Male